Our Safe Place
by TheBookCentral
Summary: Haley and Kate Castaway are only 14, yet they have seen so much more than they should. Nightmares haunt their sleep, memories trigger visions that make them want to die. They and their friend Sarah Maler are demigods. Haley has different veiws on life than most. See the adventure from Haley's veiw of life, the way she thinks. And the way her world crumbled in front of her eyes.
1. A little explaination

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! I will update when I can! I hope you enjoy my story! I will try to update as much as I can, hope you enjoy! :) Lol, I tried to make a different version of this before, I was really far into it, but I forgot to save every few minutes and then I hit the wrong thing and it deleted it all. Ha ha, I'm still laughing about it.**

* * *

My name is Haley Castaway. My sister Kate Castaway and I are demigods. Half-Bloods. Whatever you like to call them, we will even possibly accept freaks. Our friend, Sarah Maler, is a demigod to. We all go to Camp Half-Blood, the only safe place for our kind. We used to be normal, like anyone able to read this - because demigods can't use technology, like phones or tablets or iPads, anything with internet, because it is like a signal telling monsters to come enjoy the all you can eat buffet with a table for one or onehundred - at least, sort of. We did always have a different, what shall I say, vibe. I had Dislyxia and ADHD, so did Kate and Sarah. We all kept a little quieter than most kids, not liking to be the ones in the front of the class, raising our hands to every question. We never liked to read much and we mostly talked and laughed with each. If we had to be quiet in class, like shut up or you will be sent to the princepal quiet, we did not really like it, we had to move, to speak, to do something. At least I did. I don't know how they felt. I always felt like a deer in headlights, fight or flight and I wanted to choose flight so badly, but I'm being forced to fight. We never disobeyed because we wanted to. Well, actually that's not true. I remember when Sarah and Kate pulled me into a stupid prank and sent us all home early.

Kate and I had one parent, like a lot of demigods unless their mom or dad remarried or did get married, our mother. She loved us both too much to explain our real lives, the lives we were living already, but so unware of it makes me sick to think about. Not seeing what we really are, not seeing that something, maybe just something, could be a tiny bit off about us. We both are lucky she survived without us, as we were always woken up by her if we were sleeping in too late. She made breakfest and helped with our homework. I can only inmagine her standing there at the window, staring at the bus stop, watching normal children with normal lives go to their normal school, coming home to their normal homes and apartments, hugging their normal parents who never fell in love with an unormal person and have to let their precious children go to a special camp just because we might be in danger, being unsure if you're safe or not, if you could be killed every second, like biting your nails and feeling horrible for that young girl in the horror movie who had so much to live for. Feeling like a deer in headlights. Just waiting for your fears to reach you and take you over. **(Sorry if the story sounds depressing, but I just was reading Nobody's Princess and it made me sad for some reason, I promise it will get** **better!)**

Sarah's father was married to a woman almost four years younger than him, she being only 34 and him 37, now just two weeks away for being 38. He loved Sarah just like our mother loved Kate and I and felt the same way too. It broke his heart let her go. Which is, I geuss, normal. Wondering if your child will be home for Christmas when they're only 14 does worry you quite an amount. Sarah is an energetic young girl, her brown eyes always lit up with excitment. Some people say that's just the ADHD, some say she's just a little jumpy at times, some don't care, and the rest just say she's crazy. Just like us. We're all crazy, I geuss you could say. We're all a little kooky, a few of our marbles lost in the drier or under the couch cushions. And when we make sense, it's like finding the penny in the couch, like finding that important bussiness card in your pants pocket. It's a sign that everything is fine, everything is balanced in the universe.

For us, it's a signal to joke about each other's sudden burst of intelligence or laugh and say, 'I'm kidding, I ain't that smart.'

Well, as I'm telling you the story our lives, I hope you have something to eat and/or drink. This gonna be a long one. And I ain't the kind of person to take breaks during storytime.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I know you did. Because I'm amazhang. Bet you didn't notice the water ful pun I pulled off. Okay, okay, I'll stop making my wonderful jokes. WAIT NO DON'T LEAVE! I promise I'll stop.**

 **Sometimes I just can't stop myself. Like right goodbye, this is Potatoes Meet Mr. Rainbows, signin' off!**


	2. The News

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter, if you did thank you, if you didn't I'm glad you're reading more of it to see if you like it! Bye!**

* * *

 **Haley Castaway, Long Island Sound.**

I wrote. My mother was getting lonely, I could tell because she always seemed to write a less neater when she was lonely or sad. I feel guilty for not writing her sooner, but I just had so much on my plate. I felt like I couldn't stop moving here at Camp Half-Blood. Like I needed all the skills and tricks I learned from here to survive.

And I did. We all did and still do.

Kate waited for me outside on the steps of the Apollo cabin. She tapped her foot so loud I could hear it through the walls. It pounded in my head until I couldn't stand it anymore. I dropped the letter onto my bed and stacked it and my other paper into a pile and slipped it under my bed. We all had a space for our things, but I didn't feel right putting important things there. It made me feel like this was home, when it would never be as much as a home as my mother's arms would ever be. As much as Laken Middle School would be. As much as my nice little home in New York City, the sound of traffic that never stopped, the energy you felt knowing that you could get run over even on the sidewalk! And it sure will never be my permanant home. At least I hope it won't. With two or three friends, a schedule,and not many breaks that aren't that long, I hope I never have a home like this. And I every day I want the winter break to be tomorrow, I want to be _home._

I shoved on my tennis shoes - I had been in my socks - and opened the door to not Kate, but Sarah and Kate together.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked them, cocking my head to the side the tiniest bit.

"No, just that Chiron wants to see us three." Kate replied. Sarah looked worried, scared almost.

"Oh no. What did we do this time?" I said. We had gotten in trouble before, but never had Sarah looked so scared. It made me worry.

"Let's find out." Sarah said in a small, but strong voice.

* * *

We headed to the Big House were Chiron was waiting inside. We went into the main room **(Or whatever it's called, I'm not sure.)**

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"It is not you three." Chiron said. That made me worry. "It is your mother."

"Oh gods, what's wrong?" Kate and I said in unison. I felt like I would cry.

"I'm sorry to say," Chiron told us. "She is not with us any longer." A sad look was in his eyes.

"How did it happen?" I asked. I know I should be in tears, crying like nothing before.

"She was, ah, m-" Chiron started. I already knew what he was gonna say.

"Who did it?" I asked, as Kate held my hand and Sarah held hers. "When?"

"We don't know who did it. But, it happened this morning." He informed us.

 _She always takes a walk in the mornings...there had to be witnesses. Something,_ I thought.

"She takes a walk in the mornings, there had to be somebody who saw them do it." I couldn't say the word murder if it involved my mother. Not if it involved Cassandra Castaway, the sweet person who took care of me and my sister, the sweet person who would always miss us. The sweet person we would always miss now.

"I'm afraid no one saw anything. And the police were only hearing reports of a body." Chiron said.

I felt like collapsing to the floor. Like crying a river waiting for somebody else to build the bridge for me. Like it was a peice of my life gone.

Just gone forever. And never being able to get it back.

* * *

I sat on my bed, staring into space. Everyone who walked by was just another star in the universe. And then the memories started to spin before my eyes. The visions started up. My mother, lying on a bench, gone. Slipping into infinite. And then I snapped out of it as someone touched my hand. I opened my eyes to see Kate. I was lying on a bed in the Infirmary. That was odd. Yet again, it happened once in a while. After so many memories, I faint during the visions. That's what I've started to call it. Or them. Whatever they are. And I'd wake up in the Infirmary with Kate by my side. She was looking at me with sad eyes. And then I noticed him. Standing at the end of the bed was Nico di Angelo. Oddly enough he was the only other friend I had at Camp Half-Blood.

I wasn't sure who to talk to first. Yet Nico didn't really...didn't really like to talk that much. Yet he did with you and Kate. One of the Aphrodite kids had even said he might like Kate. I thought that stupid. They were nothing alike. Yet again, I did like Nico and we were nothing alike. At least I don't think we are.

I chose to talk to Nico first. "Nico, what happened?" I asked him. I tried to sit up, but my head span and I lied back down.

"I don't know what happened." Nico said. "Kate said you fainted on your bed and I helped her get you to the Infirmary."

"Oh. Well, do you know Kate?" I asked her, turning my head to her. She didn't answer. "Kate?"

"What? Oh, uh, I don't know why you did, but you just fainted." Kate said simpley.

I almost said that Nico already said that, but you were too busy looking at Kate and wondering why she was in a daze. Then I realized what happened. And your confused face went away and a new face took it's place. Sadness. Fear. Fear that something might happen to somebody else I love. And sadness that she was gone. Really gone.

And then Nico was there, next to me, holding my hand. It surprised me so much and my heart skipped a beat. I really did like him. And smile tugged at the corner of my mouth.

"I'm sorry. She was a good person. She didn't deserve it." Nico said. It surprised you to. He usually didn't do that, show emotion towards other people. Other than Hazel.

Kate finally snapped out of her daze a few minutes after Nico said that. She squeezed your hand and started to get up.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." She said. She smiled. "I want her back before eight, Ghost King."

And with that she left the two of us, holding hands and staring at each other.

* * *

 **I know Nico was out of character, but I made it up as I go. Bye, this is Potatoes Meet Mr. Rainbow signing off!**


	3. The Infirmary

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After Kate left I felt tired and lazy, like I always did without her around me.

I was surprised he was gonna stay with me. I smiled a little bit and closed my eyes, falling asleep with Nico holding your hand still. It was the first time I didn't have nightmares when I closed my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up, Nico was still there, still holding my hand, looking at me. He smiled the slightest bit when he saw me wake up and it disappeared just as soon as it had appeared.

"Nico." I said. "How long was I out for?"

"A couple hours or so." Nico said.

"Where's Kate? Is she with Jason again?" I asked. She and Jason had been hanging out a lot lately, since he and Piper broke up. I had no idea why they broke up though, it made sad even, they were so cute together. And madly in love, it seemed.

"I don't know, I spent all day with you, Sleeping Beauty." We both smiled a little and I giggled.

I never giggle. Never.

But Nico seemed to bring out the happiest part of a soul. Well, now I sound crazy. The boy who went through so much and is now rarely happy himself anymore, making me, the girl who has only lost one person in her life, happy. Odd, is it not? I geuss maybe the Aphrodite girls were right. They had told me once that I should stop going for a boy like me, who is happy almost all the time and has all of my intrests, and go for a boy who is unlike me, not many things in common and maybe not happy almost all the time. And I understood that. It really did save me a lot of pain and heartbreak. Like they always said in my Science classes:

Oppisites atract. (A/N I probably spelled both wrong, sorry!)

And like that I started noticing boys less often. Because the ones I could possibley fall for were all happy 24/7. And those kinds of relations ships are boring. Liking the same things, enjoying the same things, it just seemed too...regular. Too boring. And it would be waking up every morning, knowing what would happen today. Or tomorrow. Just plain old unoticable, because knowing what will happen tomorrow isn't fun at all. Adventure, surprise, now that's fun. That's wonderful, really. Just waking up, ready for anything. It's the only thing that kept demigods along with the mortals, side by side with them if you will. Mortals will never know exactly what will happen tomorrow (A/N other than Rachel, she's the Oracle so she has an excuse) and neither do we demigods.

"Well, I have to go." Nico said. He got up and let go of my hand.

"Did anyone say anything about when I could leave?" I asked. I wanted to get out of here. I never did like the Infirmar much.

"No." Nico said. He was gone before I could say anything else.

* * *

When I finally got out, my head was spinning, but I kept myself from fainting again. I looked for Sarah absolutely everywhere I knew of. The Hermes cabin, the Canoe lake, the sword fighting arena, everywhere. Except...no. She couldn't be in the forest. She hated that place and so did Kate and I. We didn't like Capture the Flag, and we only went in it when we had to. And then I realized, maybe she was with Leo. She liked to go and find him when she was bored and help him with whatever or talk to him. I wouldn't know, because I never went with her. I decided to go back to my cabin. I sat on my bed and remembered my letter. To her. I put my hand under my bed and felt around for my papersand my pen. I pulled them out and felt tears come to my eyes, as I read what I had wrote to my mother, I wanted to crawl into a hole and die because she would never read it. Never.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I'm starting to like it here at Camp Half-Blood. I have enough friends and I feel like it's my second home now. But I promise you that I'll be home so soon you won't realize it. So soon that it will feel like a handed this to you. Kate and Sarah are good, too. They love it here and they seem like they forget they have a home somewhere else sometimes. But don't worry, I'll drag them home in three weeks to see you and Mr. Maler. Christmas break is so soon, I promise you that we'll all come home. And we'll all feel like a family again, like none of this ever happened, we won't even mention the words Camp Half-Blood._

 _I promise mom._

 _Haley Castaway, Long Island Sound._

Now those words had a meaning and she would never read anything of the sort. But then happiness filled me up inside. She would never have to read those lies. I hated it here, I didn't have enough friends like she would want. Sarah and Kate would never love it here either. I said those things so she wouldn't worry. But then again, maybe someday they will be true. Maybe someday their meaning will change into something even more important.

* * *

It was 5:30 already. In half an hour it would be dinner, then picking strawberries, and then the campfire. Ugh. Schedules, I hate schedules. It's like planning your life, knowing everything that's gonna happen next. I hate that. Oh,well.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the story! I'm working on my profile, so please check it out! Bye, this Potatoes Meet Mr. Rainbow, signing off!**


End file.
